


Soul Swapped

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Random/Irregular Updates/Just For Fun [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern iceland in young icelands body, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Soul swapped!, Time Travel, Violent drunk, Well sorta time travel..., Young iceland in modern iceland body, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland, after having a weird feeling for a week, woke up in his body from a few centuries prior. A younger Iceland woke up in an older looking body.</p>
<p>What happened and how did he get there? Was it an accident, or did someone plan this? If it was a plan, what's going to happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe... I'm horrible! I should be working on other stories, but here I am, writing one that's been in my head for ages! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING! Irregular updates, short chapters, time jumping/Iceland's POV switching, and Mr. Puffin OOCness!

After the annual world conference ended, Iceland felt weird. He felt a lot of things before, but he never felt anything like this, so the best way to describe it was weird as it wasn’t painful or pleasurable. It didn’t distract him, but it was obviously there. After a week of the feeling nonstop, Iceland decided he was going to tell his brother about it the next day.

“Mr. Puffin, can you remind me tomorrow to tell Norway about the weird feeling?” Iceland asked his talking pet bird. Iceland decided to tell Norway after the Nordic meeting. Mr. Puffin nodded, too tired to say anything. Iceland turned off his phone and went to bed. 

The next morning Iceland woke up in a familiar looking place, but one he didn’t go to bed in. He then noticed the weird feeling g was gone, and was thankful for that. He didn’t have to see Norway after all. Iceland looked around for his phone, and couldn’t find it. While looking he saw himself in the mirror and nearly shrieked. It was him from a few hundred years ago. 

“Icey! Breakfast is ready!” Iceland heard a younger Denmark shout from down the stairs. Iceland took a deep breath, and tried to remember what he acted like when he was this age. Slowly Iceland started walking down the stairs, clutching his bruised arm, tensing at the sight of Denmark. Iceland suddenly remembered everything Denmark did to him when Norway was gone, and it frightened him.

“Hi.” Iceland quietly said, not wanting to remember this time in his life. Iceland was thankful Denmark didn’t notice Norway was from a different time period. All Iceland hoped for was that Denmark didn’t find out and he finds a way home.

 

When Iceland woke up he was in a weird place and a weird sound was coming from beside him. He started panicking when nothing around him looked familiar. Scratch that. One thing looked familiar. The bird sleeping on the end of the bed.

“Mr. Puffin!” Iceland sniffled, voice sounding deeper than it should. When the bird didn’t wake up, he looked in the mirror on the opposite wall, and shrieked. In the mirror was someone who wasn’t himself.

“Who’s dying!” The bird shouted as he woke up suddenly. Iceland looked at Mr. Puffin noticing he looked slightly older than he should.

“No one. But that’s not me!” Iceland started crying and pointing at the mirror. Mr. Puffin groaned and went back to his spot on the bed.

“It is you, and turn off the damn alarm!” after a moment Mr. Puffin flew over to Iceland and tried to cuddle with him. Iceland kept crying, so Mr. Puffin quickly went to the weird noisy object and touched it which surprisingly stopped the noise. Iceland calmed down a little, but kept crying because he didn’t know where he was or what anything in the room was.

“I’m calling Norway if you don’t stop crying!” Mr. Puffin shouted causing Iceland to look at the bird teary eyed. Iceland wondered if that meant his older brother was in the house, and if he took him away from Denmark.

“Is big brother here?” Iceland asked, tears slowly stopping. The bird gave the nation a confused look. 

“Icey! Are you there! You’re not answering your phone and you didn’t show up for the meeting!” Iceland tensed up at the voice he heard from his open window. It was Denmark, a little deeper than Iceland remembered, but his voice has been changing pitch for years.

“Iceland we know you’re in there! Your window is open!” Iceland heard a familiar voice. It took the nation a few minutes to realize it, but it was his brothers voice. Even if Denmark was drunk he would never hurt Iceland with Norway around.

“Big Brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit was too awkward for me! Well the last line... I hoped you enjoy, and don't expect regular updates, I've gotten quite busy lately!
> 
> Let me explain some things. Warning minor, incredibly minor spoilers, like a minor conversation or two minor!
> 
> 1: Denmark. He wouldn't hurt anyone, and if he knew he hurt someone he loved he would be heartbroken, shattered. That's why Iceland never told anyone, especially Den what happened. Den was drunk, angry, and didn't know what he was doing. Icey doesn't blame Den. He blames Norway for leaving Den causing him to get drunk more often and be angry at the fact Nor wasn't there. In this, that is the main reason why Ice doesn't call Nor "Big Brother" and that is the reason Icey was slightly disappointed and upset that Nor was his brother.
> 
> 2: Iceland isn't OOC in the second part. Let me explain! Icey, for this story, will be ten in the past physically, so his mental age is ten. Modern Icey is mentally ten. All he remembers is up to the point where modern Icey is in the past... If you were ten, woke up in an unfamiliar place, with no memory of how you got there, you don't know what anything is, a strange object is making a strange sound, and you look into a mirror and someone older looks back at you. I bet you would act like Icey did. No matter how mature you are, you would cry.


End file.
